Large amounts of data are frequently collected in many diverse real-world settings. As examples, chiller data may be collected within data centers; drilling data may be collected for gas wells; and resource utilization data may be collected within large-scale computing systems. Once the data has been collected, users often analyze the data to ensure that the underlying systems are performing correctly, among other things.